Usui's Christmas Gift
by La Cruciatus
Summary: This story picks up where Chapter 56 ends. Usui and Misaki are in the Ferris wheel and finally out of Cedric's watchful eye. Misaki thinks it's now or never. But does Usui have something on his mind too?
1. A Gift and a Confession

**A/N: **This story picks up from the end of Chapter 56. Usui and Misaki are in the Ferris wheel, finally out of Cedric's watchful eye and Misaki thinks it's now or never; Will she be able to make her feelings known to Usui completely? Is Usui hiding something from her as well?

I'd written this story in between chapters 56 and 57. It's still in the forums of Mangafox.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Kaichou wa Maid Sama is the fabulous creation of Hiro Fujiwara and I own no part of it.

**~ Usui's Christmas Gift~**

Usui looks up and says with a smile, "What's wrong, Ayuzawa?" To which Misaki, looking down and blushing replies," Usui...I have something to tell you..." Usui looks on with that little smile on his face. Misaki, blushing even harder says " I know that you...y-you've said this before, b-but I think that I must , although you know it al-already and I..." She takes a deep breath to steady herself and finally looks up, into those bright emerald eyes fixed on her, and says slowly, "Takumi, I like you..."

Usui's eyes widen for a moment with surprise on hearing her call him by his first name and her completely unexpected confession, but then the lids lower and a smile spreads across his face, soft and gentle..."Ayuzawa...I..." But Misaki, already embarrassed, blurts out, "E-ehh, I-I have a gift for y-you too, a Christmas gift, h-here!" She fumbles in her bag for a moment and takes out a package and with her arms outstretched, head lowered, hands it to him. "Merry Christmas and please accept this!"

Usui, thinking to himself, "Isn't that just like Ayuzawa, being able to be so cute when she's so stressed... trying so hard to be honest like that about her feelings..." Aloud, he murmurs, almost to himself, "This is a day of surprises indeed." He takes the package from Misaki's outstretched hands, opens it and takes out...a soft woolen muffler in grass green. His hands lightly skim over the soft fabric and come across two initials, woven into it-"U.T." He feels a sudden warmth in his chest and finally looks up to see Misaki eyeying him anxiously.

He smiles reassuringly and says "So...you made this yourself? You never told me you could sew. Really, prez, you've hurt me by not telling me you could sew. And I thought I knew you so well! The tough president of Seika High who can sew... well well!"

Misaki, annoyed, replies, "Shut up you idiot! The reason I never told you before is because I didn't know how to sew! I asked Aoi chan to teach me only a few weeks back and that too so I could make something for y-!" She stops abruptly but it's already too late. Usui's looking at her with that teasing look in his eyes. "Dammit!" She thinks to herself, "I fell right in his trap! That idiotic outerspace alien! Making me say things that I don't want to be known to him, teasing me again like that and not even telling me if he'll accept it or not..."

Suddenly, she feels weary, the exhausting day catching up with her but with one last spurt of anger, she says, "I'll take it back then, since you don't like it and-" She makes to snatch the muffler out of his hands but naturally, Usui easily moves out of her way and says very seriously, "Give it back? I don't think so Ayuzawa...even if I might lose my life, I won't lose this muffler ever...because it's made by you."

Misaki freezes. The teasing light's gone from his face and has been replaced by a look from which she couldn't turn away. She's held, arrested by his gleaming green eyes...she had wanted to say something..."What was it?" She forces her mind to move but it would not. Then, Usui blinks and smiles and the spell is broken. "I think you want to say something else." She comes back to her senses and gapes. "You read my mind again! You really are an outerspace human!" As she seethes with her arms folded across her chest, looking outside the window of the compartment, she hears Usui saying to her, "As a thank you gift for your muffler, I have something for you too..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **That's it for this chapter. Please R&R, I appreciate all critique.


	2. An Ultimatum

**A/N: **Chapter 2 -_ An Ultimatum_

* * *

><p>Misaki turns around. She sees Usui sitting across from her, the muffler still in his hands. For a change, he's not looking at her. His head's lowered and he seems lost in thought. He's running his hands over the mffler, almost absent-mindedly. Very gently, as if it wasn't a muffler but something very precious and delicate in his hands, he puts it back in the package and slips it into his coat pocket. "Did he really say he got something for me? I feel so-" but then Usui suddenly stands up. Crossing the small distance between them, he swoops down and she shrinks back against the seat, for a moment thinking that he's going to kiss her. But he only kneels down in front of her."What is he doing? What is going on in that perverted mind of his?" She couldn't see his face, he's still looking down. "I've never seen him like this. Is he feeling alright?" She thinks in concern. Hesitantly, she asks him while trying to get a peek at his face,"Usui, are you feeling fine? Is the ride-" but Usui interrupts, "Shhh! I'm trying to think, how to say this." Misaki instantly falls silent, rather surprised. "Usui...at a loss of words?"<p>

A few moments later he speaks. "I'm sorry."

The words hang poignantly in the tiny space between them. He continues,"For when I'd told you that the time wasn't right for us to be together. I made you suppress yourself, knowing how hard it is for you to confess your true feelings but still, I cruelly shut you up. Although I would have given away anything to hear you speak those words to me...but please understand that I did that to protect you. I didn't want them to find out how involved you were with me... the depth of my feelings for you and the way you really felt about me. It was for your safety and well being." Misaki listens to all this, stunned. "Why is he saying all this?" Then Usui looks up. There's a strained look on his face, almost bordering on anger. "But you were already deep in it. The very day I told you about my background, that was the day... all because of my selfishness. I could see what it was doing to you; how you thought that I was keeping a part of myself away from you, maintaining a distance. It was driving you away from me but I couldn't bear to be away from you! The fact that you did not know anything about me made you worried and upset. And I can't stand seeing Ayuzawa like that!

Misaki feels the heat creeping into her face. She realises something. "Please don't be like that! You don't have to say all this. I can't bear it too...seeing you like this...so tensed and worried..." But she couldn't say any of this.

Usui's looking deep into her eyes."Misa chan, I'd once said that I don't intend to let you run away. But I was wrong. What we both are facing, might be more harsh and twisted than we anticipated. Even after they know my intentions and how I feel about this whole situation, they don't seem to have any intention to go away. The most troubling fact is that I've no idea of what they plan to do next. If anything happens to you, because of what's happening here...I won't be able to forgive myself. If you remain with me and any harm comes to you at their hands..." He trails off, the conclusion too unpleasant for him to say out loud.

"What's this sensation in my chest?" Misaki thinks to herself. " Why does it feel as if thousands of sharp, pointed things are piercing my chest?" She grits her teeth to prevent herself from crying out. She's determined to hear Usui out.

He slowly raises his hands and puts them on Misaki's knees as he says, "But today, what you just said and did made me realize how serious about all this you are. And..." he sighs and smiles at her. His eyes like luminous emeralds, "It makes me fall even more deeply in love with you than I already am, if that's even possible. But!" His eyes blazing green fire, "I won't be selfish any longer. The way I love you right now, I can't let anything happen to you. The people we're up against are more resourceful, ruthless and unscrupulous than we can imagine. They're dangerous."

He takes her cold hands into his warm ones. "I really don't know how to say this..." His eyes are boring into hers, that magnetism in them is turned on full force. "I love you, Ayuzawa...more than anything I've ever loved, more than anything in this world, more than my life. This love for you...makes me surrender to you.

I leave it to you now...you can stay with me like this and face the uncertain future, or you can leave me right here, right now and be safe. No matter what your choice...I shall always love you like this.

It's up to you now."


	3. The Best Christmas

**A/N: **Chapter 3 - _The Best Christmas_

* * *

><p><em>"It's up to you now..."<em>

Usui bows his head, his eyes closing with the weight of what he'd spoken. "There, I've said that now." He feels drained. He thinks to himself, "She's not in the dark anymore. She knows now what's in store for her if she continues to stay with me. I hope its gotten through to her. I did what's best for her."

However, the other part of him, the selfish one, thinks, "But what if she does go away? What if she decides that she never wants to see you again? Where does that leave you? What will you do?" He replies to that part, "I'll let her leave. And as for me, I'll just go back to the way I was before." But the selfish one whispers, "Liar! You are the one who thinks so, but you've changed. After you met her, you've become a different person... Now you will never be able to go back to be the person you were before...You're no longer the Usui Takumi from before...but Ayuzawa's Usui..."

Usui smothers that voice in his appeals to Misaki silently, "Why don't you speak Misaki? Please say something! Its even worse, this not knowing..." He suddenly understands how Misaki'd felt when he'd left her in suspense about his background. "Unknowingly, how many times have I been cruel to her? I'm a really selfish, insensitive person!"He thinks in disgust

. Then, on hearing a shaky sigh makes him look up. Misaki, her face frowning and her golden eyes swimming with...tears? Usui inhales sharply."No! Please, you're not going to cry!" He starts to say, "Ayuz-" But Misaki cuts him off. "Really, saying stuff like that, do you think I didn't know? You thought I didn't understand what I was getting myself into? You idiot!" And one corner of her mouth lifts in a grim smile while she continues, "And you thought I would desert you at a time like this? After all those times you've helped me out, saved my life and covered my back, you wondered I would pay you back like this!"

His hands, which had been holding Misaki's hands, are gripped tightly by hers. "Now, when you need someone by your side the most, you think I'll just leave you? Not a chance! You remember, I'd once promised that one day I'll surpass you and it'll be my turn to worry about you... this is it!" Her eyes, like twin topazes, her face a lovely pink, she declares, "I'm not going to turn my back on you. I'll always be here, beside you, facing forward at the future and fighting, fighting together with you against them every single step of the way!"

He gapes at her. His heart feels like it's been running for miles. Just looking at her face, hearing her words, makes him so completely...happy...

He leans forward and covers the tiny space between them. His arms go around her and pull her to his chest. "Thank you, Ayuzawa!" His voice trembles slightly. "No matter what happens in the future,but at this moment I just feel so happy!" Misaki, her face going completely red, mutters, "Its alright, Usui...I-I feel very happy too..." and she holds onto him, her face buried in his chest.

A little while later, they break apart but Usui holds onto her hand. Both smile at each other. A new light glows in their eyes. Suddenly they feel the ride coming to a halt. Seeing this, Misaki quickly gets up, pulling Usui up with her. "Its time to go," she says. But there's still something to be said.

"Wait a moment Ayuzawa!"

Misaki turns around. Usui looks her in the eyes and says, "I wanted to let you know...this Christmas was the best of my life. All because of you, and your lovely gifts. I really couldn't have wished for anything more. As thanks," he suddenly swoops down and kisses her on the lips. A moment later, he leans back and smiles even more widely on seeing Misaki's completely red face. Before the door of the compartment opened, he whispers, "Merry Christmas, Ayuzawa."

He straightens up as the door swings out. Hand in hand, they both walk out and are thanked by the ride girl. As they move to the park's exit, they're joined by Cedric, walking at a distance from them. Usui exhales quitely on noticing him. His breath rises up in a fog in front of him. "Hang on!" says Misaki and fishing the scarf out of Usui's coat pocket, she reaches up to put it around Usui's neck. Blushing lightly, she says, "Better put this on or you'll catch a cold." She draws back and looking at him consideringly, pronounces, "It does look nice on you."

Usui smiles at her and replies, "It's made by Ayuzawa Misaki after all! Come on, let me take you home."

And they walk ahead, both wrapped into each other, enclosed in their own personal, warm, loving world.

Let the future come, with all its worries, troubles and uncertainties. They'll be tackled head on by Ayuzawa Misaki and Usui Takumi and shall perish...for who can last long against the superhuman tag team of a Warrior Maid and a Perverted Outer-Space Alien?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And the end! I'd finished this story a loooong time back and published it on Mangafox almost a year back but I thought it would be nice to post it here too. This is my own version of events (and since it was written and published before Chapter 57 came out, so it's ORIGINAL) ^_^

Do let me know how your thoughts on the story.


End file.
